


Maternal

by LilianaSnow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Beast Hank, Breastfeeding, Children, F/M, Interns & Internships, Magical Tattoos, Military Inaccuracies, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, True Love, What Have I Done, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: My girlfriend asked if Hank had tits. I did this with it. The things I do for love.JK this is really fun.





	Maternal

**Author's Note:**

> Bamfs? Jellybeans
> 
> Bamfs? Adopted
> 
> Babies? Born
> 
> Dick? Out
> 
> Hotel? Trivago

Hank smiled at his boyfriend, who was petting the soft fur of his large stomach. Alex smiled at him adoringly, kissing the spot where their little babies were kicking and bouncing around inside of him.

"You are beautiful, Hank," he told him softly. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"I'd be blushing if I could," he replied softly, dropping a blue paw around his stomach.

"You really are." He leaned up and kissed his, humming approvingly when his teeth caught his lip.

"Says the man who insists on calling me Bozo."

"Beauty, Beast, Bozo. What's the difference when you're my babe?"

Hank felt as if he'd blush anyway. "Aleexxxx..."

"Haaaannnkkkk."

He pulled him close and kissed him deeply, sighing softly as he reciprocated. "Thank you for this."

"For what?"

"Giving me children- I've always wanted to have them. I just... Never had anyone to have them with."

"Shit, I just knocked up the most beautiful man I have ever met."

Hank laughed, shaking his head as she pulled himself up. "I need to go to work..."

"Okay, baby. Be careful."

"I will." He kissed his cheek, smiling.

* * *

At the lab, Hank stopped on his way in to talk to her apprentice, a young German mutant by the name of Kurt. He had donated DNA for a project trying to test an artificial womb design they had been working on.

"Ready for this?" he asked him. "We're about to make history."

"We're about to. Doesn't mean we're ready." Kurt bit his lip. "I don't how to be excited about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still only an intern, technically, Dr. McCoy. There wasn't room in this for a college dropout. I can't exactly take too much credit for this work."

"Well, it might be alright. You contributed to this very much."

Kurt nodded. "True..."

"You're the one who pointed out the miscalculation from my notebook. You were a week away from a degree. You'll get proper credit for it."

"I hope so."

He smiled and led him to the room where they were revealing the results to each other.

It had been exactly ten months since they had started the  _B.A.M.F._ experiment. They had lost three of the quasi-wombs.Two of those hadn't been up to the codes they had set. Now, there were only six quasi-wombs left, each with a small child inside of it.

Raven, an on-hand OB/GYN, had started the ultrasounds up. They waited eagerly as she made notes.

"They're ready."

Hank laughed happily. "Yay!"

"Yes, yay. Now... We need to bring them into the world."

He smiled again at the shapeshifting OB/GYN as she opened the wombs carefully. She carefully guided out the children, each crying loudly and healthily as they were brought into the world they were made for.

"Congratulations, Kurt. You're a father now," Hank joked.

"Yeah... I have no way to feed any of them." Kurt looked horrified and amazed.

"Don't worry, we'll handle that," Raven assured him.  "You just be glad it worked."

Hank laughed. "I'm pregnant, with triplets. I can care for them."

"You have nine nipples?" asked a less mature researcher, named Sean. He was normally high on slow days and acted high the rest of the time, but they didn't fire him because he could function really well and actually contributed to their findings. He'd actually suggested this.

"I have ten teats."

"Oh, yeah... Never mind."

"Who would legally have custody?" Kurt asked.

"Us. We brought these babies into this world, we get to introduce them to it, too." Hank smiled.

* * *

Hank came home with all five baby B.A.M.F.s in her arms, smiling happily at Alex when he saw him.

"Um... You had the babies without me?"

"No, they're adopted." He smiled. "From my work. They're the B.A.M.F.s we were all working on."

"Oh, wow. They're gorgeous." Alex smiled and kissed his head. "Just like you. Who's DNA again?"

"Kurt Wagner and a lady in the botany department called Ororo. The B.A.M.F.s are so cute!"

"Wow." Alex beamed at Hank, pulling him close to kiss him.

"You know we only have enough cribs for three?"

"We can buy more cribs."

"I'll ask my mom to pick some up when she comes to visit us. Don't worry, I'll repay her." He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hank hummed softly, then kissed him softly. "I'm going to feed them."

"Okay, baby."

* * *

Within a ten minutes, Hank was laying on their bed, shirtless, with his hand softly running over his fur. His head was lax against the pillows, and he was at peace with the world. However, Alex couldn't touch him.

Nestled on top of Hank's chest and abdomen were six tiny, bright blue infants, each with tails flicking around and tangling together. They were suckling from his chest, and Alex was stunned by how calm he looked. He had his eyes closed and was humming softly to himself and the little ones pawing at him with their three-fingered hands. The more Alex listened, the more he thought Hank was purring. He smiled and kissed his cheek softly, looking at the little ones. One of them had silvery colored hair. Another had brown eyes. One of them had slightly less blue skin. They were all beautiful in Alex's eyes, just like Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

Definitely a purr.


End file.
